The Parallel Universe
by BluTiger101
Summary: A portal to another world is opened by accident. Where Humanity habits the twin of the anthropomorphic world, But conflict surges through the two worlds. War may be the result. There are those who want peace between the two worlds, could peace be achieved?
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! My name is BluTiger101! As an author of , I present you…The Parallel Universe.**

**I have always thought about humanity affecting the Kung Fu Panda Universe ever since Kung Fu Panda 1. Though, I think i've finally been able to give my imagination out with a story, A fan-fiction. **

**I also have a couple of other stories you can check out on my profile, mainly being, The Lost Memory. In which Tigress has a flashback and searches for her unknown parents. But that's up to you!**

**Enjoy!**

**Notes:**

**● I will respond to your reviews via private message. Don't be afraid to ask questions!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Some say that there is another you. Another dimension, another universe. It could be you in a different form. You might a male instead of a female, or vice versa. You may be a farmer instead of a baker. You could have green eyes, but the other you has blue eyes. Your mother could be an artist instead of a photographer. Your friends too. They might be in school, or suspended on the other. The possibilities are infinite.

Anything is possible. However, what about the same planet, different food chain, or even different species? What if humanity never existed? and what if dinosaurs still existed? Would the world be different? Would history be rewritten and incomparable to the other universe? There is one way to find out, you have to discover it for yourself. Of course, you'll find yourself as well. Do you think there is another you?

**~~(Unknown Wolf POV)~~**

We have escape death, but Lord Shen wasn't as lucky. He went down with his ship. Of course, the flabby panda took him down. I knew Lord Shen wouldn't stand a chance against a real warrior. What have I done? The other wolves escaped, most were captured. I can't believe I was loyal to the peacock. He was a monster, mass genocide? That's crazy. I would never _kill _someone.

As I navigate through the streets of Gongmen City, acting like a normal citizen, I think about what happened to Wolf Boss. Lord Shen did kill him, I saw it, with my own eyes. Lord Shen was nothing but a coward after all. I should've known, if he wanted all the pandas dead, he would've done it himself.

No matter, nothing can be done. It's time we retire as bandits and become loyal to the empire. The real empire. The one that has protected the people of China for years to come. I need a fresh start, but how am I going to start off? I have little to no riches. Maybe the wreckage still holds some of Shen's treasure. I can't remember which room it was. Or was there a room? I can't remember.

My name is Otsanda. I'm a female wolf, unlike most of the wolves that became loyal to Shen. I'm not as weak as you would assume I would be. Though, I'm not the most strongest. I've had male wolves compliment me before, saying that I was rather "attractive" or "pretty" I guess. I know all about mating.

There's one way to get the riches beneath the bay of Gongmen City. Swimming. I have to think of a plan, I'll swim when the moon is visible and the sun will not be visible. Stealth is a priority. No matter, by the time I have what I need, I'll be out of this city. Though, I wish I can take a friend. For instance, Enlai. A wolf that joined Shen. He only did it because of his low self-esteem. I wish he stayed with the council. Apparently, the council didn't need the guy. He's a good guy. I hope he's alright.

**~~(Enlai (Wolf Of Shen) POV)~~**

I'm rotting in this prison. I can't remember when I get out. Or even if I will get out is the question. Is there a chance I'll be rescued? Probably not. I made a horrible choice. My loyalty to Shen should've never existed. It doesn't matter now, I should've stayed with the council. A revolution wasn't needed. It was a desire.

The cell i'm in is the walls around my heart. Nothing, i'm isolated from reality. It's been a month since I've entered the prison under Gongmen City. The other wolves either escaped or were captured by the furious five. The real warriors of China. The ones who knew real Kung Fu.

I was lucky to get an empty cell. It's just me and my bed. I get fed twice a day, along with the other prisoners. Every week, a new prisoner shows up. Doesn't matter of the gender. Most are bandits, or thieves. I've never seen a murderer, yet. I wouldn't be surprised if one came in.

This place is kinda crazy. They put females with males, and vice versa. The guards don't care. They just want to get payed and be done with their job. Who would want to work in a prison anyway? Everyone is so aggressive here. I want to get out, but how?

**~~(No POV)~~**

Po, the legendary Dragon Warrior, was with his dad at the noodle shop. Po was only helping out, cooking, serving, you name it. Po wanted to help his dad out. The panda returned from Gongmen City recently and desired to spend some time with his goose father.

"Er..Son?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"Can you help me with the vegetable crates, I just got a new delivery this morning and forgot to pick it up."

"Sure thing!"

The panda was cutting a few vegetables. He laid the knife down, walked out of the cramped kitchen, and exited through the back of the building. Of course, two crates of vegetables were awaiting him. The dragon warrior lifted one of the crates, But a scroll that was loosely fastened on the crate slipped out and fell to the ground.

"O'h, looks like they gave us a recipe…Let me take a look…"

The curious Po slammed the crate down, letting vegetables roll all over the place, and snatched the scroll from the ground. He opened the little cylinder, another scroll came out as well. The one that carried the writing. "Let's see." The Dragon Warrior unraveled the scroll and read the scroll.

"Ah! This is for my Dad! Or…Me….It's a letter from Gongmen City."

He hastily ran back into the stone structure with his father inside. Crouching down so he wouldn't hit the ceiling, "Look Dad, it's a thank you note!" As Po offered Mr. Ping to read the note. He smiled and took the scroll from the panda. The wings of the goose unraveled the scroll once more. The goose started to read it as well. He read out loud.

"Tell your son, I said thank you for protecting the city! From…Mr. Hao."

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Po.

"I'm glad people are proud of you, because i'm proud of you too."

"Thanks, Dad…Whoops! I forgot the crates. Be right back."

Po had scurried off behind the building once more to snatch the deliveries. "Ah. I'm so glad he came home safe." mimicked. The goose went back to cooking the customers, noodle soup. Which seemed to be the villager's favorite dish at his noodle shop.

He cooked and cooked. Mr. Ping didn't pay attention until he heard flapping noises from the street. "It's probably just the wind." said . Who continued his job. It happened again, but this time. The one and only, Master Crane, appeared in front of his ordering window. The crane caught his breath, panting quite a bit.

"Good Afternoon, , Is Po there?"

"Yes, he was getting the-"

"No time! The musician's village is being raided again!"

"By who?"

Po had returned with the vegetable crates. Dropping the crates in from of Mr. Ping. "Here you go, Dad…O'h Crane! What's up?" The panda was unaware of the situation. "The musician's village," said Crane, "It's under attack." Po understood the situation now.

"By who?"

"Fenghuang."

Po nodded, "I'll be there, Just go!" explained Po. Crane nodded back and leaped from the ground. Flying towards the village. Po ran to the top of his father's home to get a special tool that he gave him when Po came back - Handcuffs. These were made of steel and stone. Nothing would break through these handcuffs. He rambled through under his bed, sliding items out of his way. It finally put his paws on the band of the tool, snatched it, and ran back downstairs. The panda came back to tell his father goodbye hastily.

"Bye, Dad! Dragon Warrior business to take care of!"

"Okay! Be careful."

The panda gave him a quick hug. Nearly squeezing the goose to death, and took off. Dodging the tables full of customers. At that moment. Po was already out of the noodle shop. Running towards the musician's village. Where he would teach Fenghuang a lesson.

* * *

**That's all for chapter 1. I'll get chapter 2 soon. 1-2 week maximum waiting period.**

**Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter for The Parallel Universe! **

**Check out - The Lost Memory - as well! I'm updating that today!**

**Notes:**

**● If you have questions, review it and i'll answer it via PM or through each chapter note.**

**● Updates will take nearly 2 days minimum. 2 weeks maximum.**

**● Tigress X Po is guaranteed, but realistically. "TiPo" moments through early chapters and romance in the later chapters.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The Dragon Warrior scouted the sides of the mountain, closing in on the location of the musician's village. The panda sprinted and sprinted until he couldn't breath, the ground below him shook as he stepped. Nothing was going to get in his way, nothing.

"Such…A…Long…Path!" Po ranted as he panted.

He stopped on the edge of the cliff, just a corner into visibility with the village. He breathed hard, putting his paw on his stomach. "Phew! Almost there…Almost there…" The Dragon Warrior didn't look as he loss his balance on the side of the cliff.

"O'h…PUDDING!" The panda shouted.

The Dragon Warrior's legs couldn't support the unbalance. So, the panda fell forward into the abyss. All seemed loss, but a friend was there to help. The one and only Master Crane, swooped down and grabbed the Dragon Warrior. Po's fall was stopped, he opened his eyes and saw that Crane had caught him.

"Crane!"

"Po…This isn't the first time."

"I know…"

The panda sighed mid flight. The wings of the avian flapped to support the enormous panda to safety. Before they knew it, the musician's village was visible. Crane flapped harder and slung Po onto the nearest cliff. In which he scurried across the rocky pathway, noticing the battle between Fenghuang, and the furious five.

Po readied himself, jumping along the path and soon onto ground. The panda smirked as he charged. The owl that was raiding the village discovered the panda's potential attack. Easily, she evaded. But that's not enough to stop Po. Fenghuang attempted to fly above Po, however, he grabbed the leg of the owl, and slammed her to the ground. Dust flying everywhere into the misty fog of the village.

Shocked, stunned, and surprised. Fenghuang was onto the ground. With Po sitting on her. "Po! You came, finally!" screamed Mantis. Monkey and Mantis cheered as the other members of the five came toward the attacker. Tigress being the most determined.

"So, Fenghuang. Why did you attack this village?" Tigress demanded an answer.

The owl coughed and was unable to breath. "I'll tell you…when your fat friend gets off!" She hissed. Tigress looked up at Po. She only smiled in pride. "You did a good job, Po." She commented. The Dragon Warrior got off of the now flatten owl. Po just chuckled as he stared at the attacker.

"Are you going to her to Chorh-Gom prison?" asked Viper.

"I have a better idea, actually." Po stated.

"Let's get her far from here. Away from these peaceful villagers."

Po just looked over to see the musicians spectating the scene at hand. Most were bunnies, some were goats and geese. They all smiled and started to play celebration music. A little celebration was created. The Dragon Warrior turned back around at the hideous owl. "Gongmen jail sound good?"

"I don't care, stupid panda."

The panda only reached behind his back to uncover the handcuffs. The ones his father gave him when he came back from Gongmen City. The handcuffs now were in use. Po sighed and wrapped Fenghuang's wings into the Handcuffs. A tight fit was included.

"Hope you like these. They're brand new."

The owl glared at him. She was going to be sent to Gongmen City, far away from the valley of Peace. No longer would this treacherous creature cause an issue to the village or the pleasant, music creating villagers. As the furious five escorted Fenghuang out of the village. She hissed a few, final words.

"By the end of this month, this country won't be the same. I guarantee you that right now."

The furious five stopped to listen to her. The handcuffed owl spoke the final words of wisdom. Though, not the most suited. Mantis laughed along with Monkey. Crane just chuckled. Viper, Tigress, and Po didn't take her speech so humorously like the others.

"How?" asked Tigress.

"When the yin meets the yang. The Parallel Universe will emerge into this world."

"What universe?"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

Fenghuang silenced herself. She had nothing more to be said. Her _task_ was a miserable failure. She would be marched to the valley of Peace. Where imperials would be happy to take the raider to Gongmen City jail. One of the finest for those who committed crime.

**~~(20 Minutes later in the valley of Peace)~~**

"Do you believe what she said, Tigress?"

"Viper, I don't know."

"She seemed so serious that time, I know she has final words, but what do you think?"

"I think she's trying to make us scared and be filled with fear. That's what I think."

"I think she's nuts."

"Po, don't be ridiculous."

"C'mon! She just tried to rob a village that hardly carries anything valuable. Except those really expensive…instruments."

The two females looked at each other and back at Po.

"She might have wanted the money." suggested Viper.

"She could've been hired by someone." said Tigress.

"By who?"

"Doesn't matter. She's on her way to Gongmen City. Nothing to fear…for now."

Tigress glimpsed at the valley from the Jade Palace steps. In the far distance, it was noticeable to see imperialists and Fenghuang in the center. Marching into a rough journey. Po sighed, he realized he wouldn't been able to get those handcuffs back.

"Too bad I lost my handcuffs."

"Just get some more."

"They were a gift. At least I handcuffed someone!"

Tigress patted the back of Po's back and continued up the stairs. The sun was nearly setting. It would be time to departure for bed. The valley, the Jade Palace, and Po would sleep well tonight. Po finally handcuffed someone. Excited, even though he lost the tools for capture.

Fenghuang never told them why she attacked the village. Her attack was a mystery. For though it seemed. There's always a reason for something. Tigress's assumption was correct. She was hired.

* * *

**That's all for now. Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon, I promise! **

**If you can, leave a review!**

**Take Care!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back everyone!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed the last couple of chapters. Mysterious wasn't it? **

**Enjoy!**

**Notes:**

**● Reviewed vocabulary; No more "dry" nouns/verbs.**

**● Chapters will always have 750-1000 words and have no real specific names.**

**● Each chapter will exist with necessary reasons and conversations won't be pointless (My goal).**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Po, the mighty Dragon Warrior, was inside the training hall with the rest of the furious five. Everyday, they would train and train. More and more. They would become stronger everyday. They realized that as well, also because Master Shifu would potentially punish them if they didn't.

The Dragon Warrior was stretching on the side of the training area. He kept attempting to touch his toes with his paw, yet he tried everyday. "C'mon…" he mimicked. Though it wasn't enough, but he tried everyday. One day he would be able to do something similar to what he was doing. He only needed practice.

Po gave up. Breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Master Mantis was on his shoulder, cheering for him when he was trying to do a stretch. "Hey, it's alright buddy, you can do it tomorrow. I bet." promised Mantis. The Dragon Warrior sighed, "You say that everyday, though." said Po.

"Whatever, I'm just trying to make you more flexible."

"I am flexible!"

"Well I mean…more flexible!"

"Mantis…"

"I'm sorry, bud."

The mantis hopped off his shoulder and went to train with the rest of the five. Leaving Po to himself. The Dragon Warrior had mastered his final teaching, inner peace. Nothing more was needed to be learned. For though it seemed. Training was the only thing Po needed. Just to be more endurable.

**~~(At Dinner)~~**

Po had prepared a nice meal for not only himself, but the furious five. Noodle soup was the dish, served with bean paste and some bean buns. Dumplings were also associated as well. With the Dragon Warrior and the furious five now eating their soup. Po decided to bring up a question, a very good question.

"Hey…Guys…Have you noticed something lately?"

They turned towards the panda in confusion.

"Well…not really…why?" said Crane.

"The last couple of bandits we took out…kept trying to take the same items."

"What do you mean, Po?" asked Tigress.

"I mean…they keep going for the same stuff. Gold, Gunpowder, and metal. What's to do with that?"

"I can see gold being taken…"

"Besides that! Gunpowder and metal were ingredients of Lord Shen's cannon remember?"

"The weapon you almost died from?" joked Mantis. However, Tigress glared at him to intimidate him. Which turned his smile upside down.

"I can see what you mean, but it's not like all bandits would work together, would they?" concerned Viper.

"They could be."

"C'mon! Why would four different groups who despise each other work together?" questioned Monkey.

"To combine forces. The croc bandits and the pig bandits are not big enemies." stated Po.

"It's possible. They might have been hired all together by a former villain. Like Fenghuang, she was after the same thing." said Tigress.

The table grew silent. The warriors returned to eating their meals. The topic Po created was indeed a concern. Where bandits had been robbing villages and travelers for the same material. Could this be something new? Or was it just a coincidence?

**~~(Unknown POV)~~**

For years, our time has come. The street fighters ruined our plans for taking over China. We had the chance, but the savages took it. Our only chance is to build a new army. One that's strong and powerful. Magical. Magic is so powerful, it destroys people's minds.

We have hired some of the evilest individuals and groups in all of China. We're going to build a new weapon, unlike Shen's design. It will be mass produced, and be able to spit metal through subjects from you. It's not mounted, it's wielded. So, no pesky times you have to move the weapon to fire.

Yes, it will be more precise. More agile. Every henchman of our new army will be equipped with this device. It's more accurate, controllable, more personal. This time, China won't be the same. In fact, the world might not even be able to take the might of our wrath.

Our might will destroy this world. We'll rule the outsiders. The land of the "Rising Sun" won't stand a chance. Mongolia is not an issue either. What will be our biggest threat? We'll have to find out. Hopefully, that turtle, Master Oogway, won't be a problem. I don't know if he still exists.

If we can get more storage for resource. Our weapon will be a success. Our warriors will tremble through our Volcano fortress and crush the ones who stand in our path. No one will ever see it coming, they wont have time to react. It will be utter chaos.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter!**

**Leave a review what you think!**

**Take Care!**


End file.
